


As Hell Rises and The Sky Falls

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chick-Flick Moments, Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bookends of four years.</p><p>Part 1: Castil reflects on pulling Dean from Hell<br/>Part 2: Dean watches as the angels fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Really just drabble and internal monolouge.

Dean may remember Hell, but he doesn't remember me being a part of it. I do. I can still see clearly in my mind the first time I saw his soul. So broken and battered but still so pure. I could see how he wanted the endless torture they put him through to stop, how he wished their was a death after death. Yes, they may have stopped tourturing him directly, but forcing him to be the one holding the knife, slicing into a fresh soul, was a thousand times worse. 

It took alot of my strength to get into Hell, much less pull myself  _and_  him out. I had to go in alone. Many of my brothers and sisters had tried to pull him out, but to no avail. I have no idea why they decided to send me in, after so many stronger and older angels had failed. I don't think they know why they sent me in there either. It just sort of happened. 

I marched in there fully expecting to die. Hell is almost exactly what I thought it would be like, only worse. No matter what type of being you are, you can never fully or accuratly imagine what Hell is like until you have been there, and even then it is hard to wrap your mind around. My sight was filled with broken souls, demons, helhounds, and so many other things it was impossible to see clearly. I could never really describe that place, so I won't even try. Among all the souls, one managed to stand out . 

Dean.

I knew it was him instantly, don't ask me how. It was like spotting one single special grain of sand on the largest beach in the world, but somehow it was incredibly easy. Making my way over to him was also easier than I had anticipated. Yes, souls- demon or otherwise- fought against me, but none of them managed to land a single blow or harm me in the slightest. It felt like I wasn't really there, like I was watching from afar, but at the same time I was aware of everything around me. The souls, the smells, every sense of mine was enhanced.

I finally reached Dean. Before I could lay a hand on him to drag him out, he turned and looked at me, and I saw his face clearly, even though angels are only able to see souls, not flesh and bone. He looked back at me, even though I had traveld with no vessel- not even the strongest could survive this task. I laid a my hand to his shoulder, and everthing changed.

I saw what was to come. Well, not saw exactly, but felt. Pain, rage, joy. Everything I had never felt before in all the millenia I had watched over mankind. These were things I was not supposed to be feeling. I felt something else, a mixture of everything, stronger than anything I had ever encountered. It was hard and rough, but at the same time gentle, so easily breakable. It tore at my heart but made me smile the entire time. It was scary and different than anything I had ever felt before. It consumed me, ripping me apart from the inside, a force darker than anything. And it was the best thing I had ever felt. 

I knew that day that Dean Winchester would change my life. He would teach me more than any angel ever could, sometimes with out knowing it. He would be difficult. He would be annoying. He would be the worst person I would ever know. He would be worth it.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watched as the stars fell and wondered where among them was his.

The first thing I saw was the light. Bright, shooting balls of it lighting up the sky like New York. I had pulled my very weak brother out of the church and we were leaning against the Impala. The lights came in flashes, burning for a few seconds before diminishing just as quickly as they had came. Before Hell, I would haev stared in awe at what I thought to be an incredible solar light show, but now I knew the truth.

The lights were angels and they were falling. 

They came speeding down at the ground faster than I could have ever thought, and the few close by could be seen hitting the ground with a painful shock. I could faintly hear a few cries for help and screams of aunguish, but it was like I wasn't even living it, like I was watching a clip from a movie and soon the credits would roll on smiling faces, leaving everybody to get back to their lives. 

But this was not a movie, and there would be no happy ending, not anytime soon. Heaven was empty and the angels would wander helplessly and lost until their home could be opened. Even if they were dicks, I couldn't help but feel bad for them. They were homeless, and without even an old, beat-up car to call a sanctuary. 

That's when it hit me, and I was pulled back into reality.  _Cas._  Did he fall? Was he hurt? Was he even alive? Did he know how this happened? How did this happen? Where is he? These questions and many more ran through my head in a franctic marathon, but I could not pair any answers to a single one. 

All I knew was that my angel- he would always be my angel, no matter what- was out there and my brother was half-alive by my side. My family was broken. Could I fix them? Probably not. Could I try? No chance in Hell I wouldn't. I was scared for Cas and worried about him, but Sammy had to come first. I had to get my baby brother to a hospital, he needed help. 

I  _would_ find Castiel. I would find him and help him, help him to recover from falling and help him to restore home. I would find him because that is what we did, we found each other no matterms what. I could deal with any scars or guilt he carried and no matter what, I would love him. I would love him because he was worth it.


End file.
